The purpose of this application is to incorporate state-of-the-art data analytic technology for assessing violence risk into a software application that can be used to assist in the assessment and management of violence risk for persons with serious mental disorders. The specific aims of this Phase I project are: to transform newly collected, comprehensive empirical data on the relationship between mental disorder and violence into tree-based actuarial models for the assessment of violence risk; to package these models within a user-friendly software interface specifically designed for use by clinical decision-makers in psychiatric hospitals and external managed care organizations; to pilot-test the feasibility of this software application in actual clinical practice; and to incorporate feedback on feasibility into revisions of the software. Taken together, these steps provide for the systematic application of cutting edge scientific knowledge to meet current demands for quantitative risk assessment tools that are both methodologically rigorous and sensitive to the process of clinical decision making. Further, the commercial opportunities for a flexible software application that aids clinicians in making systematic, accurate assessments of violence risk appear substantial. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This software is designed for use in psychiatric hospitals, emergency rooms and managed care organizations to assist clinicians in making assessments for violence risk for persons with serious mental illness. Commercial interest- both national and international- in this first violence risk assessment software is evidenced by the letters of support attached.